


The Point of Giving Up

by A_Brat_Without_Talent



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Families of Choice, Fuck. How do i tag., He can talk but he doesn’t talk unless its to someone he trusts, Hurt/Comfort, Ill add more tags when I remember what i wrote. Lmao., Lil’ bit of, M/M, Nonverbal! Taako, kinda., so selectively nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brat_Without_Talent/pseuds/A_Brat_Without_Talent
Summary: Istus had been Taako’s social worker for ten whole years. She had watched him grow up and hold on. She watched as he was pasted from house to house. Istus looked back on those years with a frown.Most teens would pack up their room and smile as the looked through the memories that had collected over the years. Istus knew Taako would never have that. In two years, He would look back on a life of bad memories, ever-changing families and a suitcase that stayed forever packed.Istus decided to give him some stability.





	The Point of Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except that ive rewitten this first chapter six times.

Istus held out a small gift wrapped box. She gave a gentle smile as Taako plucked it from her palms.

It clicked like tiny plastic pieces hitting each other. He guessed either some sort of bead craft or a lego set. Most of his gifts tended to be something swiped at random from Target’s toy isle. “It better not be another woven scarf.” He huffed in lieu of a thanks then ripped off the wrapping paper.

It was stars. The stupid glow in the dark ones that eight year olds stuck on their ceiling. The little plastic cutouts that seemed to live forever in childhood homes. The sentimental stars that highschool graduates chuckled when cleared out their rooms. The glue was something akin to cement. Trying to peel then off resulted in bits of popcorn ceiling to scatter like crumbs to the floor below.

Taako had put some up in his first foster house over ten years ago. He got so fed up with having to tear them off every month that he eventually gave in. By his fifth house Taako had peeled them off, stuck them in a plastic bag and buried them somewhere in his stuff. They never saw the light of day again although he knew they were still somewhere hidden in his hoard of things.

Taako scoffed. “Gee thanks, Istus. I’ll hold on to these. Maybe, I’ll put these up when I own a house in twenty years.” Then he, without care or hesitation, chucked them in the back of her car.

Istus pulled the car out of her driveway. “Or, You can put them up your new bedroom.”

“And risk breaking my nails when I peel them off the wall in three weeks? No thanks. Besides, I’m too old for that shit.” Taako flashed the older woman his brilliant bare nails. There wasn't even the sheen of clear gloss coating them. “Have you seen the detail work and these? I can’t risk it, Istus.” He spoke like he was critiquing a painting not the chewed nubs at the edge of his fingertips.

The conversation lulled as the city drifted out of view. Taako held no nostalgia for the small town of Refuge. It was like every country side west of Neverwinter. Dull and boring with faces of people who you’ll never see again. Endless Fields of corn or wheat stretched into the distance. The golden sea of farms was only cut by the highway or occasional waffle house.

Out of all the towns he’d stayed in, Refuge was the worst. There were a lot of problems with this particular hicktown but most stemmed from the same source. Refuge was unbearably retro.

The whole town seemed to be stuck in a time before blockbuster went out of business. There was an actual blockbuster. The only one in all of Faerun. The only one on the whole plane.

You’d think that would make it some tourist attraction but nope. Rightfully so; no one cared.

The town was so small that every house fed the same neighborhood cat. It was a fat selfish cat named Garfield and he was the devil. On Taako’s first night the orange beast managed to swindle Taako out of four chicken tenders. Four whole tenders. That’s basically a meal. Fuck that cat.

Taako’s bag jingled as he shuffled through his items. “Where to next?” He pulled out his phone.

Istus huffed out a laugh. “Whatcha got in your bag?”

Taako buried the jewelry in the depths of his bag. “Just some loose change that I, uh, collected in Refuge.” He hadn’t stolen them persay. The necklaces were missing far before his previous house fostered him. Taako had been the one to stumble upon them and forgot to give them back. Not really his fault if people forgot to check the couch cushions. Everything hidden ends up there. Loose change. Lost chargers. Pens. Rings. Necklaces. They were terrible people anyways. They deserved it. Not that he stole the jewelry, of course.

“Where’s the next house?” Taako asked again with irritation dripping from his voice. “And how long is this ride gonna take?”

Istus let out a long sigh. “It’s not a house. You’re staying at a boarding school. A friend of mine owns the school.” She used one hand to dig through the middle compartment of her car. Then, Istus, pulled out a larger folder with an ornate emblem decorating the cover.

Taako snatched up the folder. “Am I going to fucking Fanstay Hogwarts?” A large raven was woven into the emblem. The bird was holding goth looking scythes and like a crown or something. The rest of it was some sort of miscellaneous swirled pattern. “It's a bit late to get my letter but…” He trailed off and instead flipped through info booklets. Taako let out a low whistle. “Helluva lot of classes. This is a highschool?”

Istus clicked her tongue. “An advanced one. But it works like a college, so you have to pick a major.”

“How long will I be there?”

“Till you graduate and turn eighteen. So two years. You need a steady home. Something that doesn't change so much. I want you to miss you home when you go to college, Taako. Plus there is an adult readiness course that I think will be good for you.” She glanced at the teen from the corner of her eye. He seems indifferent and uncaring as if he had no choice in how his life was handled. Istus was certain he thought he didn't. Wherever Istus led him, Taako would follow reluctantly but without protest.

Almost a full day later Taako was pulling his ratty suitcase up an old drafty staircase. Puddles from a leaky roof collected on every other staircase. The jewelry clanged loudly together as he went up each step. Clutched in one hand was a school map with a room circled in red marker. Clutched in the other was a pair of keys that looked hundreds of years old.

Struggling to pull the suitcase from behind him, Taako turned around. He stepped up a stair, leaned back, and tugged his belongings violently. Taako fell backwards on his butt. His reflexes managed to prevent any bruises but in return….

Taako had released the suitcase.

His belongings tumbled down the stairs. It splashed in every puddle; no doubt soaking his close. Taako winced as his things flew out of view. After a couple more seconds of splashing banging, a small thud could be heard followed an “Uh. Ow.”

Sounds of a scrapping and heavy footsteps traveled up the stairs. The noises were soon followed by the biggest burliest man Taako had ever seen. He was carrying the bag with one hand over his shoulders and the other hand holding the leash of a very big rowdy dog. The large dog wore the exact same wide smile as the man.

Taako took two big steps away from the beast.

“Oh sorry.” The man let out a low whistle and, in an instant, the dog settled at his feet. “I caught your bag. Er. Kinda.” He laughed rubbing the back of his head. “The names Magnus. Magnus Burnsides. Hail and well met.” And then the man, Magnus bowed, like some fucking movie character. “And you are?”

Taako glares for a moment saying nothing. Then he took a look at his map snatched up his suitcase and began trekking up the stairs again.

Magnus followed behind him determinedly. Taako tried his hardest to ignore the dude but he talked his ear off. Five minutes later and four steps up, Burnsides let out a whine. “Can I please carry your things?” His dog copied his pout. “It's gonna take ages- uh uh. No offense.” He added. “And you look cold. And, really, not very strong. Again no offense.” 

Taako shrugged off his backpack and held it out to magnus. The teen in question snatched it up with a large smile. Once Taako determined Magnus had a good hold on his backpack. He let go of the suitcase. Magnus bolt to catch the damn thing before it took another tumble down the stairs.

The two continued up the long, ridiculous staircase. The stairs ended and a split off into two hallways. Both hallway's decor featured black as the main color with accents of a gold orange color and purple. Despite the rather dark color palette the hallways seemed rather well lit. Ornate lamps were sprinkled through with some natural light streaming through the windows. The carpet was beautiful. An eccentric pattern was woven on the floor, embossed with a holographic black thread.

Magnus coughed his throat. “Which way?” Taako wordless passes over his map as he examined the decor further.

The whole hallway plused with magic. The building felt alive underneath his feet. He felt like the hallway was welcoming him; celebrating his arrive. The hallway felt like an old friend.

The staircase did not feel this way. It felt drafty and unpleasant. It wasn't decorated, but that was because the steps resided outside.

Taako turned his nose up at the enchantment. Then despelled it with a quick flick of his wand.

Magnus didn’t seem to notice any difference and let out a loud laugh as he looked at Taako’s dorm room. “Dude, we’re neighbors. That’s so cool. Oh, you're gonna love the west tower. There is only a couple of dorms up there and it's kinda far away so it’s secluded and quite.” He chucked. “Except on game night, of course. And everyone up there is pretty close. Plus we all stay for the summer in the moon- that's what we call the west tower- so you’ll never be lonely.” Magnus looked back at Taako.“Assuming you are staying for the summer?” Taako shrugged and Magnus turned back. He led them up another flight of stairs. “Not that you have to worry about that, since the school year hasn’t even started yet.” He rambled on and on about the moon for a couple more minutes before they reached the top.

There were seven doors and a beautiful balcony that looked over the entire campus. Taako didn’t spend much time dwelling on the view. He wanted to go to his dorm and be left alone.

Magnus was a lot.

He rattled off the names while pointing at the respective door. “Ok, that first one is Johann. The next one is Carey and Killian. Most people have roommates but Astral is pretty good at uh. accommodating.” Magnus stumbled on his words. His dog licked his hand and Magnus perked up. “If you need certain things, like like a service dog.” He lifted up his dog’s leash as an example. “Then astral provides some of that includes private dorms for various reasons. There is only like four private dorms and three of them are up here.” Taako unlocked his door and held it open so Magnus could drop his stuff inside.

“Next to the lesbians,” Taako snorted Magnus continued. “Is Lucreatia and Julia, then it’s me and Avi. Then it Angus. Sloane and Hurley, the other lesbians. The planet lesbains. You and…” Magnus dropped the bags on the floor. “No one, I guess.” He walked towards the open door with a large smile. His dog trotted calming behind him. “I’ll leave you to unpack! It was nice to meet you! I’ll lead you to the food court at Dinner time. Bye!”

Then Taako shut the door in his face.


End file.
